LITTLE SISTER
by darkestheart-666
Summary: A DEMONESS HAS BEEN FOLLING INU AND THE GANG BUT WHY? SHE SEEMS TO LOOKING FOR SOMETHING AMONG THE GROUP BUT WHAT?
1. Memories

Darkest: hi everyone as you can guess thisis my first fic so any type of criticism is welcome pls review if you don't I'll just have to torture my dear friend zippoman

Zippoman: WHAT? YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TORTURE!

ALL YOU SAID I HAD TO DO WAS STAND HERE AND WAVE AT PEOPLE.

Darkest: oh chillout i torture you all the time you've never complained about it before.

Zippoman: Well yeah but THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE NEVER WITNESED IT BEFORE.

Darkest: true. oh well (grab zippoman and throws him into a giant alligator pit behind her house) evil grin hehehehehe gotta love the swamps this torture is a freebie

(zippoman in the background screaming)

Zippoman: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Darkest: oh calm down you big baby this chap. is short i just want to see what yall think of it.

Zippoman: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!

Darkest:sigh just ignore him i hope you enjoy laters

Zippoman: PLEASE SOMEBAODY SAVE ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

but kasara is mine

memories

My name is Kasara Katagi I'm 13. I'm a demon one of the last of my kind. I'm a black sapphire kitsune. I could careless what happens to the others, I'm only looking for one my little sister. Many years ago a war broke out among the kitsune kind. The others feared our powers and they wanted us dead. Our parents hid us during the war, i was five my little sister was only just born. After the war ended killing most of the black sapphire kitsune, the leader of the spirit world came and saved my sister and i. He took us in, feed us , gave us a home again. He also trained me to be one of his elite spirit detectives. While i was away training they took my sister and hid her away. I remember how it all happened, it seems so clear.

flash back

Kasara walks down a very big hall that leads to her room. She opens the door to she glad that she is back and will be able to spend time with her sister. She could smell that her sister's scent was old. Kasara runs down the corridor bursts into Koenma's office breaking the door off it's hinges.

"WHERE IS SHE? TELL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kasara growls and her eyes start turning that dangerous red color.

Koenma starts to run and hid behind his desk "Kasara wwwee dddon't kkknow we tried looking for her but notthing came up."

Kasara growls double " YOU'RE LYING TO ME I CAN SMELL IT YOU LITTLE TURD, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Kasara begins to advance on koenma with all intent on killing him, when a booming voice said " she is safe."

Kasara stops and looks to the owner of the voice"King Enma please tell me where she is.!" tears start to roll down Kasara's face

King Enma Shakes his head" I'm sorry we can not but she will be safe you can't protect her while you train can you and you also need to be stronger to protect her as well correct?"

Kasara looks down on the floor " of course but when i can protect you better tell me where she is "

King Enma nods his head and his son's office knowing most of the danger is out of the way.

Koenma just sit there shocked that his father took and order form a demon. He becomes aware that Kasara is still in the room he stands and looks at her.

Kasara's eyes are still red she turns and before Koenma even knew it she had him in her hands and started to choke him while she talked" I SWEAR TO YOU IF SHE IS HARMED IN ANY WAY I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FATHER WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU. I KNOW IT WAS YOUR CHOICE TO SEND HER AWAY I WILL FIND HER AND BEFORE EITHER OF YOU CAN STOP ME!" Kasara dropped the toddler and ran off into some unknown direction.

end of flash back

Kasara look down from a huge tree "no matter where you go you will always be my sister and those spirit world fools think they can hide you from me they've got another thing coming" Kasara speeds off still in search of her little sister.

a/n hey i hoped you enjoyed the story later pls review pretty pretty please


	2. Present day Troubles

Disclaimer: nope don't anything but Kasara.

a/n: sorry but Zippoman is currently in therapy when he gets back i torture him some so please r/r later

Present Day Spirit World

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TODDLER?" yells a very unhappy Yusuke.

"I thought i made it perfectly clear to you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"stated Koenma

"But why are we here?" Kuwabara looked around completely lost.

"Hn. Idiot" Hiei glared at Kuwabara wishing for his head to explode, but then Yukina would be upset over the stupid oaf's death.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CALL ME SHRIMP?" Kuwabara rushes towards Hiei. But before he could reach him someone stops them.

"Everyone please I'm sure Koenma has a good reason to summon us here."

"Hn." Hiei walks into the darkness of a corner.

Koenma gives Kurama a nod of thanks and begins "oh yes the reason you are here today is..." Koenma takes a long very long sip of his tea.

"Will you spit it out already?"Yusuke growls at Koenma.

"Ahhhh. much better. right let me see oh yes my Father's top agent has not reported in for quiet some time and..."

Yusuke jumps in " Let me guess you want us to save this guy right, is that all?"

Koenma glares at Yusuke " For one thing the agent is not a "guy"." Koenma pull up a picture on his screen everyone turns to look at the screen

wow red she's beautiful

No you can't come out and play as you like to call it quite Koenma is talkingKurama was listening to what Koenma had to say

" this is Kasara Katagi, she is 21, She has black hair that goes down to her ankles with blue bangs that frame her face there is a family crest on her forehead it's a black crescent moon with a small gold star at the end she also has two dark blue lines on each cheek. her eyes are a deep forest green which is rare among her species of kitsune. now i need you to go and find her we have not heard from her in a month and my father is worried about her well being." Koenma has a very serious look on his face.

"Why?"Kurama watched Koenma's face for the slightest change.

"I'm sure you remember the war long ago don't you Kurama?"

"yes the only that nearly wiped out all Black sapphires." Kurama say the sadness in Koenma's eyes.

Koenma sighs" that would be the one after everything was said and done my father went to the demon world to check out the damage and he found Kasara and her sister. He brought them back to the spirit world and train Kasara. while Kasara was training we hid her sister somewhere for her own safety." he looked away and continued " we believe that Kasara may have found her sister ."

"What's so wrong about her finding her sister?" everyone looked at Kuwabara liked had grown two heads.

Yusuke started to slowly walk towards him.

"What do i have a booger on my face?" Kuwabara starts to rub his nose on his sleeve.

Yusuke bursts into laughter "man i thought that for a second something took over your brain."

"Hn. like anything would want that putrid thing." Hiei smirked as Yusuke burst into another fit of laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY SMALL FRY?" Kuwabara started to rush Hiei again.

So yet again Kurama must play a peace keeper " Everyone calm down. it seems we are all needed on this mission so no killing each other."

kill joy youko just hoped something more interesting would happen.

"Thank you Kurama. As i was saying but i was interrupted, When Kasara and her sister came to us we found out that Kasara's sister had an ancient artifact that disappeared 500 years ago and for her own safety we hid her."

"Why didn't you just take the stupid thing?" Yusuke thought they took every other artifact why not this one?

"Because every time we tried to get close enough to get it a barrier would appear around her to keep others from getting it. it was the only choice we had." Koenma stated.

out of the darkness a came a very feminine voice " you know i could have told you that she had that so called ancient artifact, and do you know what happened because of your meddling in our family affairs don't you koenma?"

Koenma's head dropped and the guilt was written all over his face " yes i do she is collecting the piece as we speak."

Walking out of the shadows Kasara appeared before everyone. she had a smirk on her face " you should know by now that i can take care of myself " Kasara threw a tiger demon's head on Koenma's desk " i didn't contact you because it would have compromised my mission consider that my proof that every thing went well."

Koenma jumps on his desk and kicks the demon's head off his desk and yells "how long have you known where she was?"

Kasara stops at the door and turns and smiles "a long while, Kagome is my sister you know you couldn't keep her from me forever." Kasara leaves the room.

"Just great i missed my date with Kayko for nothing" Yusuke turns and glares at Koenma " THANKS ALOT TODDLER!"

Koenma jumps off his desk and starts jumping up and down at Yusuke's feet yelling " I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

a/n: i hope you all enjoyed. i won't update until i at least have 2 or 3 reviews


	3. Past adventures

Discalmier: nope i dont own a damn thing but my computer and my thoughts

Darkest: Why hello everyone i hope you have been enjoying the story so far and look who's back from therapy. pionts behind her

Zippoman sits in corner cowering

Zippoman: AHHHHHHHHH NO MORE ALLIGATORS, PLEASE ALWAYS REVIEW sad eyes look at darkest and in a child like voice Zippoman pleads please no more alligators.Zippoman begins to whimper

Darkest: oh fine no more alligators. oh yea i have a friend that wants to meet you Zippo

Zippoman looks at herZippoman: really?

Darkest: yep meet my new friend ChromeButterfly

CB: Hello Zippoman!

Zippoman: hi hides behind Darkest your not going to hurt me are you?

CB: No that's Darkest job

Darkest: and i got just the thing for you my dear new friend. smirks evily Muahahahahaha.

Zippoman: eephides behind CB

darkest pulls out a dog whistle and blows into it 500 drunken rabid Chihuahuas come out and start chasing zippoman

CB: ' wow! i thought for sure like Inuyasha would show up

Darkest: nah i trained these little guys myself only to attack Zippo

Zippoman Runs and is screaming

Zippoman: YOU'RE PURE EVIL AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Darkest: Such kind words, i never knew you cared so much Zippo.smirks I hope you had fun CB. and i hope my other readers and reviewers did to if you review you might help me torture Zippoman next time. Now on with the story!

Zippoman is laying on the ground being gnawed on bye the drunken rabid Chihuahuas   
Zippoman : Will no one help me? passes out from pain

thoughts

"talking"

in fedaul Japan

"Kagome, where's the hell is the Damn jewel shard" Barked Inuyasha as he evaded an attack from a snake demon.

The beast attacks at them and Inuyasha swings blindly hoping Kagome will answer.

eek!it's getting closer, where's the stupid shard? Kagome obsevered the scaly creature a few more minutes and yelled " Inuyasha it's in it's chest right where the heart should be!"

Inuyasha was preparing to attack when the snake demon vanished. where the hell did it go it's still close i can feel it but where Inuyasha turned to ask Kagome if she could sense the shard when the demon jumped out of the wooded area attacking Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome was bit on the shoulder by the snake demon and she passed out. The snake demon smirked knowing his poison would kill the human woman.

Inuyasha growled "Damn you!" and begin to attack the snake demon again giving him no time to react and yelled "Wind Scar!" the snake demon started to howl in pain then disintegrated in to a pile of ash, only the jewel remained.

"grrrrrrrrr. Stupid girl Kikyo would never have let that happen!" Inuyasha heard Kagome whimper as he said Kikyo's name he didn't know whetier it was from the venom or hurt of him saying that name. Inuyasha sighed and picked up the jewel shard and picked Kagome up as well and bouned off for Keade's village.

"Hey old woman Kagome needs to be healed." Inuyasha yelled at the old Miko. Keade walked out of her hut and glared at Inuyasha but just walked past him to Kagome. Keade Sighed "Bring her inside now." Inuyasha just nodded and laid Kagome down on the nearest bed. Inuyasha watched as Keade examined her and began to grow inpatient and starts to growl. Keade looks at Inuyasha "how in the world did she get this?"

"She was attacked by a snake demon that had the jewel shard he vanished and reappeared behind her." Inuyasha started to glare at the floor like it was it's fault kagome didn't know where the demon had gone to.

In an almost timid voice Inuyasha asks" Will she be alright?" He watched a Keade cleaned the wounds and turned to him "Aye child she'll be fine just a few scars nothing else her miko powers purified most of the poison." Keade saw how Inuyasha winced when she said scars she that would bothier him. She watched as Inuyasha ran out of her hut and most likely to the only place he liked to go sulk the God tree.

Just then the others had arrived back to watch Inuyasha run to the forest named after the hanyou himself. i wonder what's wrong with him owell better to leave him to his thoughts for now Miroku walked back to Lady Keade's hut with Sango and Shippo.

"Keade-sama, we're back." Miroku stoped at the door and stood shocked "Oh my! what happened?" Miroku sat down next to Keade.

"OH! Will Kagome-chan be alright?" Sango already started to cry seeing the state in which her bestfriend/sister was in.

Shippo couldn't say anything all the poor little fox could do was cry Kagome was like a mother to him he didn't want to loose her like he did his real parents.

kirara stood next to her mistress and tried to calm her down by mewing.

"YES YES. She'll be fine give her a few days."Keade explained to them what happened.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO NOW MONK!" Miroku had a firm grip on Sango arm and wasn't going to let her go no matter how much he thought Inuyasha may deserve it.even though he really needs a good beating Miroku sighed and spoke in a calming tone to the demon exterminator "Now Lady Sango i can't let you kill Inuyasha because that would make Kagome-sama sad think about it." Miroku never moved his hand as a thoughtful look crossed over her features. " I guess you're right but he didn't have to act like an asshole to her he is supposed to protec..." Sango's eyebrow starts to twitch. Sango growls out "MIROKU!"

"Yes lady Saaaaaa..." Miroku never even finished her name and was knocked out with Sango's Hiraikotsu.

I can't believe i knocked him out and he still has that perverted grin on his face.

"Damn perverted monk" Sango glared at said monk.

"Keade-sama you know there is a quicker way for Kagome-sama to heal don't you?" said a very feminine voice.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes i leaving it there that for all the people that did it to me when i was just a reader hahahahahaha you can throw daggers at me i have a whole stock of my own to throw back at you :P well review and i will put the next chapter up asap at least two to three more i'm not that demanding ne who i have to jet REVIEW AND YOU MAY BE ABLE TO TORTURE ZIPPOMAN

Zippoman just woke up

Zippoman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! i'm doomed


	4. Past adventures cont

Diclamer: no i don't own nething but my thougts and sometimes i don't think i even own them Damn!

Darkest: waves at everyone HI i soooooooooooo Glad to see i have a few Faithful Raviewers like Dragoon-of-Chaos hugz Dragoon

D.O.C.: Hi! Cam't Breath Darkest D.O.C. starts turning blue

Darkest: OOOOOOOO I'm soooooooooo sorry i'm just soooooo happy to have you here

D.O.C: where's Zippoman?

Darkest: looks around and sees the brush had pale white legs AHHA! there he is!

Zippoman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Darkest: ; i have no whistle Zippo i just have a Friendly reader and Lovely winner of my help torture Zippoman contest!

D.O.C.: Hi! Zippoman! YEA! I SO HAPPY I WON!

Darkest: and you get to push this nefty little button as many times as u want!

Darkest hands the little red button to D.O.C.

Zippoman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD SAVE ME!

GOD LOOKS DOWN FROM HEAVEN NO! This is your life save your self my child! GOD POOFED AWAY

Darkest: ok that was odd oh oh oh oh push the button push the buton!

D.O.C.: what does it do?

Darkest: you'll see evil smirk

D.O.C. pushes the button and Hiei appears

D.O.C.: wow kool!

Hiei: what do you want onna glares at Darkest

Darkest:smiles i have a contract right here that says and i quote " i am here to server u and do what ever u want" signed Hiei:P remember the little talk we had about Zippoman hmmmmmm?

Hiei: glares at Darkest Hai i do!

Darkest: My reader here gets to push the button while u torture Zippoman when ever the reader pushes the button torture Zippo understood

Hiei: growls Fine! but remember this after this story is finished so is that stupid contract! walks over to Zippoman and Drags him off in the woods youngs one shouldn't watch!

Darkest & D.O.C: whine together but that's the good part!

Darkest: grabs D.O.C. we'll be back later so on with the story!

Zippoman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT DOESN"T BEND THAT WAY!

D.O.C.: O.o i didn't know a spine could bend like that!

Darkest: ; Neither did i!

thoughts

"talking"

telepathy

cont. Past Adventures

All eyes turned toward the hut door. "And who may ye be girl?" Keade watches the young woman as she enters the hut. The young woman bows to Keade and the others.

"My name is Katagi, Kasara. I'm a Black Sapphire Kitsune youkai. I know you may not believe what i'm about to say. But it is true please Believe me. Kagome-sama is a

demon as well, her demonic powers were locked away to hide her presence as a child to keep the bad demons away. The only Reason i Know is well she is the only other

Black sapphire left that i know of. I watched over her as a child, making sure that she was well." Kasara looks at the faces of her sister's companions. She sighed and

continued " I know the only way to brek the spell with out killing her but i must have permission from the closets family member or friend since she is unconscious. I

promise it won't leave a mark or anything.

Sango jumped up " What would you get out of this? If you are looking for the Shikon jewel it's out of the question!" Sango Fumed.

Shippo jumped on to Sango's shoulder and yelled " Yeah! Kagome already promised it to Inuyasha!" Shippo Thought so there ahahhahaha!

"Hahahahahah, I forgot how cute kits are when they are still young." a sad smile playedon Kasara's face "No i don't want the Shikon jewel. I just want my sister back."

Kasara sat down next to Keade and spoke again " You see Kagome is my sister stuck in a Human Form. If you let me do this i will be indebted to all of you. She doesn't

remember me she was taken away so you're the closetest thing to a family she has here." a lone tear ran down Kasara's face." So please, please let me have my little

sister back. I've been searching fo her a very long time."

"Why did someone hide her from you?" Shippo asked

"Beacuase they thought i would try to kill her for the shikon jewel. I just want her back" Kasara begins to full out ball."We lost our mother and father to a war. We are all

that remains of our Family's House."

Sango looks at Kasara and feels and knows the pain the poor girl has gone through kohaku " Will Kagome-chan still be the same you know act like her normal self?"

Kasara stops crying and looks at Sango "y.yes she will, she'll just have demon ablities and i want her to know that she is stronger than the inu-baka and to know her

true heirtage."

"Well then that's all i needed to know." Sango smiled " I agree that's the best thing, How about you Shippo-chan, Keade-sama?"

Keade smiled and looke over at Kagome " Sounds good to me Child."

Kasara looked so happy that she almosted cryed again.

Shippo jumped from Sango's should to Kasara and said " Yeah! Then Kagome could be my Real momma!"

Kasara smiled a a real smile something she hadn't done in ages " Thank you all so much!"

She walked over to Kagome and kneeled down. She put her hand on Kagome's head and Stomach whith the hand on Kagome's head she drew a cross inside a heart and

whispered an incation that was a family secret passed down to her befor their parents passing. She leaned close to Kagome's ear and whispered "Kago-chan it's time to

wake up."

Kagome began to radiate a blue light. It quickly covered Kagome's body from head to toe. Her body began to rise off the ground. The light became to bright and no one

could see anything. After a few minutes had passed the light began to fade and there stood before them a demon Kagome. Her midnight balck hair was longer down to her

ankles now but with blue bangs that framed her face. She also had two Triangler ears atop her head like Kasara that were black with blue tips and dark blue markings on

her face a black fox tail with a blue tip and a cresent moon that held a full silver moon inside of it on her forehead. She also had Beautiful but deadly claws and fangs as

well . The injuries that onces marred her body were now gone.

"wh.wh..what happened to me?" Kagome stood there in shock for a minute. Kagome began to fell a little light headed the room began to spin.

"Kagome-sama if i may you were always a demon. I was just allowed to unlock you true potenial, that is all. If you would like i can train you. I'm sure you're friends will help

you as well."

Kagome looked at the stranger " I I I I I I II I I I I I've seen you before at the shrine but you were much younger!"

Kasara smiled " Yes i've watched over you for a long time my dear. A little friendly advice choose your spirit world aquaintanunces wisely. I didn't and i lost the thing that

mattered the most to me." Kasara turns to leave but is stopped by shippo.

"Why did you call Kagome-momma Kago-chan?" Shippo had launched himselfat Kagome the minute she could stand right.

Kagome blinked a few times then gasped "That's a nickname i gave her when she was little" Kasara smiled again

Kagome looked at her " your my sister aren't you?"

Kasara smiled " Yes but remember you can have more than one family you have your human family and this family here and me always watching over you."

"ooooooooooooooo!" everyone turned to the bloody lump of a monk on the ground.

everyone begins to laugh. Kasara had a sad smile on her face.

Kagome took note and said asked "what's wrong?"

Kasara looked at Kagome and smiled " i have to be going my boss in our time needs me if i' not there everything of haywire."

Shippo and Sango look at her " who do you work for?"

Kasara looked at them and smiled again " the very person that helped take my little sister away King Enma."

Miroku thught he should join in now " I thougt King Enma Ruled over hell!"

Kasara couldn't help but laugh " NO, that's just a little story told to make kids be good in a few years the Barriers between the worlds will be put back up they let it down

every so often."

Kagome said "Makai, Reikai, nigenkai, grandpa told me stories but i didn't believe him."

Kasara couldn't help but smile. "if i wasn't a demon and hadn't been to all three worl relams i wouldn't have believed it either."

Kasara luaghs Kami i have been this happy in forever "well i have to go so i'll see you guys later" kasar begins to leave again but is stopped by Kagome this time.

"ummmm Sis what should i do about this?" Kagome then proceeds to about herself.

"huh? what? just tell them the truth you're a demon and didn't know it. that's all i can tell you for now kiddo" Kasara walks over and hugs her " If anyone bothers you tell me

ok, I have another assginment to do for the Spirit world. Don't worry about it."

Kagome gets a sacred look on her face " what if Koga Tries to take me again?"

Now this Got Kasara to Stop right in her tracks.

Shippo jumped up on Kasara shoulders and said " he calimed Kagome as his woman."

Everyone in the hut gasoed and took a step back well except shippo as kasara's eye's truned blood Redthen turned green again.

"WHERE IS ? WHAT IS HE? AND WHO IN THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Kasara looked at everyone and while the cringend away from her

Shippo smiled and said "hispackisontheothersideoftheforest,heisawolfdemonandtheprinceofthewolfdemontribe."

Kasara just nodded " ok Shippo thank you."

Shippo was happy he could help his new aunt and his momma.

Kasara just smiled " you're a bundle of information thank you. I'll be back i'm going to settle this. He can't lay claim on you with out your elder family members apporval.

And i don't approve."

Sango looked at her and said "why?"

Kasara looked at them and said "beacuse i know him in the future and i don't like him so after we talk i'll have to go back ok."

Everyone shook their heads ok.

Shippo looked at Sango and Miroku " Kasara is very protective over Kagome-momma huh?"

Kagome smiled she has always been there to protect me even when i was a kid it's like i never lost her

Darkest: ok folks it may be short but here it is

D.O.C. still pushing the button

Zippoman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOO NOT RIGHT!

Darkest: haveing fun are we?

D.O.C.: looks at darkest big grin on face uh huh!

Darkest: well i let u torture him some more next time we haveto go say bye to all the nice people

Zippoman: HELP ME!

D.O.C, please r/r maybe after my other turn u could help torture zippoman too

Darkest: that's right

hope you enjoyed reading


	5. an i'm sorry

crying i'm soooooooo sorry my friends i can't update for awhile i just recently lost my father cries it was right before thanksgiving sniffles on dec 1 i will be having my father's funeral services and won't be able to get back online in awhile the reason i'm taking it even harder is my mom and i found my father dead in his house (my mom and dad have been divorced fo at least 8 years) and the corner said he had been dead for a week before we found him and it's just really hard right now i'm sorry my friends and what makes it worse is my stepfather is happy my dad is gone and he is going to be there at my dads funeral services pretending to be sad about my dad being gone my dad died at the age of 54 he was a nice guy and he would help you if he could i will miss him so much i will update as soon as i finish grieving over my fahter which will be a while i think but i just wanted to let my friend know soi hope you all have a great holiday and a happy new year

Darkest 


End file.
